In the year 1999, toroidal continuous variable transmission (T-CVT) cars were introduced in the market and the traction fluid used for the T-CVT required high level of performance in terms of high traction coefficient and low temperature fluidity of the molecule. Tsubouchi et al. (Lubrication Science 2004, 16(4), 393-403) reported parameters for designing molecular structure with high traction coefficient including high molecular stiffness, large size, short alkylene chain length, high melting point and low molecular polarity for getting good traction coefficient. The industry uses specially designed traction fluid such as hydrogenated alpha dimethyl styrene (HAD), which has excellent traction coefficient and low temperature viscosity-key performance parameters including: Melting point −30° C., boiling point 112° C. (0.7 mm of Hg). The traction coefficient of HAD is reported as 0.058 at 140° C., with slide to roll ratio is 5% (Japanese Journal of Tribology Vol 38, 3, 1993). The chemical structure of HAD (2,4-dicyclohexyl-2-methylpentane) is presented in Formula I:

The synthesis of HAD involves two steps,
The first step is dimerization. The dimerization reaction of alkene at a rate of nearly 100% in atom economical reaction has been reported in the prior art. Chaudhuri et al. (Ind. Eng. Chem. Res. 1989, 28, 1757-1763) reported comprehensive studies on the dimerization of alpha dimethyl styrene.

The second step for preparation of HAD is hydrogenation reaction. The molecular weight of the starting material, an alpha methyl styrene dimer is 236.36 and that of end product HAD is 250.47.
Most known chemical processes use Raney Nickel as catalyst, and reaction is carried out at very high temperature and pressure (Toshiyuki et al. EP0224259). Nickel is economical to use, with poor recyclability and have safety issues while handling at larger scale.
Therefore there is a need in the field to have a safe, green and economical process on bulk scale, with less loading of the catalyst and better yields.